Raising Tony Vol 2
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Sequel to Raising Tony Vol. 1. In this Tony is the one that becomes the father and his father Jethro helps him raise his son. I cant think of much to put in this but please ready and enjoy.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony Gibbs. **

**OOC: Remember in my first story that Tony wasn't raised by a rich family, he was left on the steps of Gibbs' house as a baby. So basically, what we all know about his past isn't in this one. Don't like, don't read. For this part of the story, you've got to remember that girls are more mature when looking at boys in a different way. Boys, for a while, just think girls gross or just friends. **

**I am also skipping from eleven to seventeen, I don't write so good for teenagers. Okay, the second part that's a little of the show is Gibbs is about 42 and I am going to put McGee, Abby and Ziva at about 38 – yeah, that was a bit of a screw up but I wanted them in it when Tony was growing up, so Tony well join when they're older, if he joins at all. LOL.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony was eleven, he had grown a lot since my father died. He was a good boy and he was going to be a good man. One day I got a call from Tony's principal, I wondered what he had done, he usually didn't cause trouble for the teachers. He was sneaky but from what I had learnt, he could charm himself out of it, most of the time. I got there and Tony was sitting outside, with a shiner. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who had slugged him. Before I could talk to him, the teacher came and got me and told Tony to stay where he was. I went in and sat down. The principal looked at me and nodded.

"Mr. Gibbs, I guess you saw the black eye that Tony has?" I looked at her, like well, duh.

"Yes, I did. What did he do to get it?" The teacher sat down and sighed.

"Well, from what I understand, Emily Johnson asked him to kiss her. He said no and she slugged him. Then Tony pushed her down in the dirt. He told me that you told him never to hit a girl, but you'd never said anything against pushing them." I groaned and ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Yes, I told that hitting girls wasn't a good idea." The principal nodded some.

"Well, we have to suspend him for a week. We have suspended the girl as well, for a week. So he can come back to school next Monday." I really wasn't going to respond to that, so I stood up. I headed out and started walking towards the exit.

"Anthony, get your gear and let's go." I saw him grab his back pack and he started to walk behind me, sulking. I could tell he was. I got him in the car and took him to the NCIS office. I made him sit at the desk that was empty next to me and told him to do his homework. When Jenny called me to my office, asking me what Tony was doing at the office.

"He got suspended from school for a week. I'll figure out what to do, most likely all have him sit at that desk doing homework. But I'll see if the lady across the street can watch him while I am at work." She nodded, I didn't let her speak. I left because the work day was over and I barked. "Tony, get your things and let's get home, you and me need to talk." We drove home in silence and when we got there, I sat him at the kitchen table and looked at him.

"When I said that you don't hit girls, pushing is part of that rule, along with kicking, Son. I know she punched you, but come on, Tony. You are smarter than that, couldn't you have just walked away?" I didn't believe in spanking my kids but I would have to come up with some kind of punishment. He wasn't talking to me. I knew he was pissed because he probably didn't think he did anything wrong. "The whole week, no TV, no games and no playing outside. I am going to make you do some book reports on some books. You don't have to be in your room all the time, you can do your reports in the kitchen or the living room. You will be going into the office with me, and when I am out on a case you will set at that desk and do what I have you do. Am I clear, Anthony Gibbs?"

I knew this was a bit hard, but he had to learn that there was a time and place to protect himself. This was not one of them, he should have just walked away, but I am sure that I would have done the same thing at his age.

"Crystal Clear." I sighed, yeah, he wasn't liking this and neither was I! I never thought that I would hate punishing a child. Tony did like to read, so I was hoping it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Let's go to the library." We headed out and I looked over some that I thought sounded good in the fiction section. Some books I had read as a kid I'd hated reading but I remembered some good books. I grabbed Tom Sawyer and about six others. If he got these done, then we'd get more. We headed home and I started to make dinner. When I was done, I went upstairs and found him reading a book already. I knew he would get bored and reading would keep him entertained.

"Dinner is ready son." He looked up from the book, put a book mark in the book and then just walked passed me and went downstairs. He was pissed at me and that would last a while. Tony wasn't one to act out often, but every now and then, he would. I set his plate down in front of him. He started to slowly eat and play with his food.

"Tony stop messing around and eat, you got dishes for the rest of the week." He did as he was told but because he wasn't talking to me, things were quiet. For the rest of the night he went to his room, when I came to check on him, he was on his bed reading.

"Tony, next weekend I want you to prepare an apology to your teacher for pushing that girl." He sighed and I just left him, after telling him to have the lights out. The week passed, Tony wasn't talking to me, still. Only when he really needed to, it seemed. I looked over the letter of apology, it wasn't too bad. He had done enough, I put all his book reports into a folder so he could give them to his teacher, to prove that he had done something productive and there was the apology. We didn't talk about it again, but things went slowly back to normal.

We went threw middle school like a breeze. He was never a rebellious child, which I was glad for. We played sports together, he played on the basketball team in middle school, he was in track and he played baseball. He wasn't into the contact sports and neither was I. He was a good kid, he spent time with me unlike some kids that just ignored their parents because they thought they were boring. Well, lucky me, I had a job he loved to hear about. We spent a lot of our time working on the boat and talking. He had his friends but his weekends, he was usually doing things with me. He was fourteen and he was 6', he was the tallest of most of his class. He was a Junior and the amazing thing was, he had been Caption of the basket ball team since his second year in high school. I tried to make most of his games but I only made about half of them, but he knew my job was important and I knew he understood that. Unlike most of the kids in his school, Tony knew how to shoot a rifle and a 9mm. He was a good shot too. He knew how to fight almost as well as a Marine.

Tony wasn't one to go to the parties, kind of surprised me because he was a jock. He had got himself a job when it wasn't basketball season. He had a nice, two person truck and he was proud of it. It was originally his grandfather's old truck. It had had some work done on it, before my dad died so it had some new parts in it so it would run for another eight or so years. It was something he'd left Tony when he died and Tony was proud to have his grandfather's truck. I moved to check Tony's room, at least it was mildly clean, that was good, for now. I would tell him to clean it tonight, before bed. Tony came in and he smiled, no wonder the girls and teachers all loved him. He had a bag with him.

"Hey Dad. I'm going to cook dinner, I spent some of my pay check to get what I want to cook. Can I, please?." I smiled and ruffled his hair. My son still acted like he did when he was a child. But that was because he was my little boy. I smiled.

"Want some help, Son?" The thing about Tony was he was a damn good cook, but sometimes he got side tracked. He stopped to think about it.

"Yeah, if you want to help." I never told him when he would over cook something, he was always so proud that he made us dinner. I'm not sure if he noticed if he over cooked something. I could see he was wanting to ask me something, he was acting a little antsy.

"Tony, got something on your mind?" He nodded and he started to cook the ground meet. He cleared his throat, yeah he had something to say.

"Dad, I was on my date last night. You told me that I could, um… hell, Dad, this is hard to say." I smirked, he wasn't looking at me.

"First time, Son?" He nodded and looked at me, worried.

"Dad, I think I sucked. I mean I hurt her and it was her first time too." Okay, so maybe we should have had the full talk about sex.

"Aww, hell, Tony. When a girl is a virgin, it hurts them the first time, there's no avoiding it. No man starts out perfect, at making love to a girl, Tony. It takes practice." He nodded some and he looked at me. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, Dad." I nodded, he had been dating one girl for the past four months. She came over for dinner a few times, helped Tony with his home work. She was eighteen and had just started going to college.

"Son, it only hurts them for a few seconds, then it's over. Don't worry. I am sure if you'd kept hurting her she would have shoved you off, Son."

He nodded and started to get the rest of dinner ready. I was making the salad. I was actually damn proud of him, that he was worried about hurting her. All the boys I'd been around were just happy to lose their virginity, or to even get laid, that they never seemed to worry about the girl. I stroked the back of my son's neck and smirked at him.

"Tony, don't ever stop worrying about the other person that you're making love to. 'Cause some boys your age just think about themselves. Always remember that there's two of you, okay?"

He nodded as he put the pan in the oven with the sauce in it. He read through a recipe and set the timer while I set the salad in the fridge. Then we went and sat down and turned the game on. I smirked, Tony was a good kid and I was proud he'd turned out the way he did. He had asked about his parents when he was about fourteen, well more asked, if he had a mother. I let him know that his father and I had fought together in Desert Storm and his mother was sick so she left him with me when he was a baby. I raised him on my own and he never hated me for not telling him, which I was glad about. I had pictures and some history on his parents.

"I was thinking, tomorrow we can go and put some flowers on your mom and biological dad's graves, what you think, Son?" He nodded and he looked at me.

"Wish I could have met them, Dad. I mean, you've been the best dad a kid can ask for, but you know?" I nodded and stroked his neck, smiling at my son. I did, he did deserve to know them but I am being a little selfish, I was glad that I got to raise Tony.

"Yeah, I do, Son. Your father was a brave man and you mom was the sweetest." He smirked at me as he went to stand to get the food.

"Yeah, I got my looks from her and I got his eyes. Mom was a beauty, no wonder I came out so handsome." I rolled my eyes, laughing, as I stood up to go and get the salad. I turned the TV off. He put the food on the plates as I set down some milk, milk was always good with enchiladas. We sat down and started to eat, he wasn't that bad of a cook. He cleared his throat. "Dad, after I graduate next year, I want to join the police academy, maybe become a cop here in D.C." I kind of froze, I took a bite. I loved my job and knew Tony would be good at being a NCIS agent. But it was dangerous and that's the only part that worried me about him being a cop. I know he worried about me all the time because I had been shot a few times while he grew up or hurt.

"How long you been thinking about this, Tony?" He looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Since I was about fourteen and probably here and there while I grew up. I mean, Dad, I've always been proud of you, protecting your country by being a Marine and then going in as a NCIS Agent. I want to do my part. I mean, I don't see myself joining the Military but I would like to be a cop." I was glad he didn't want to go into the military, that took some weight of my chest. I smiled some when he said he was proud of me and I slide my hands through my hair.

"Tony, you do what you think you need to do, Son. You always remember what I taught you. You let your instincts guide you and if you think you're in danger, you shoot. If you don't have a gun, you play it smart; if you've got to run, you run. If you've got to fight, you fight. Being a hero is one thing, Tony, but no need for you to be dead, that just means they're a cop down to protect."

Tony was stubborn. I could tell he was asking too, but I knew that even if I had said no, he would still do it. But I would support my son, he was strong and I had trained him myself, with a gun. I'd also trained him to fight like a Marine. He was well trained in all, he was going to fly through the police academy but I still would worry.

"Yeah, Dad, I will do my best and I will always keep my instincts on top. It's cool if I still live at home for a while after school. That way I can save up to get something real good, ya know, if I have a family and all." I nodded and took the dishes as we had finished our food. I ruffled his hair and looked at him.

"This is your home, Son, and it always will be and you're welcome here for as long as you want."

He helped me do the dishes and we went for our usual run before playing an hour of basketball in the back yard. Then we showered and headed down to work on the boat until it was time for us to crash out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony Gibbs. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony walked in, his Junior year had been over for about a week. He walked in, looking pale, and he sat down like he had got bad news. I walked over.

"Tony?" He didn't hear me, I sat down next to him and slapped the back of his head. "Son?" He looked at me and then he threw his arms around me. He hadn't done this since he was about twelve, I stroked his back, he was shaking.

"Dad, Lilly is pregnant! She told me she's six months." Shit, that was the girl that he gave his virginity to, and vice versa. From what Tony told me, she is an orphan and didn't have family. She comes over here a lot. Her and Tony broke up about four months ago, but had stayed good friends.

"So, I get to be a grandfather a little sooner then I expected but we will deal with it, Son. I am here to help, got that?" He leaned back, it was rare to see Tony cry since he was about ten. I wiped the tears from his face and looked at him. I knew he was in shock and I was proud that he told me as soon as he found out. "You have money saved up, Son, and that's going to help. You have a full time job for the summer. I can talk to Jenny, since it's my grandson, we'll put him in the Navy Yard day care 'cause it's twenty four seven. I'll help out where I can, both of you need to finish school." Tony nodded and looked at me, there was more.

"She can't live at the dorms with a baby, Dad." I nodded.

"Well, until she gives birth, she can live in the downstairs room. After the birth, we'll give her the spare room upstairs. Move you into my room and I'll take the downstairs and the middle can be a nursery. Sound good?" He seemed to sigh with relief from all this.

"She is thinking about adoption, Dad, but…" I smirked and saw again what made me so proud of my son - he was a responsible person.

"Then, if that's what she wants, Son, you and me will raise the baby, okay?" The rest of the night went a little better. Tony wasn't really talking, neither was I. We were both thinking. I had some time off coming to me and Tony would be starting his senior year. I could take the baby on for two months, then he could go to day care while Tony went to school.

The months passed and Tony helped me set up the spare bed room into a nursery. Then it happened, we were in the kitchen when her water broke. I was glad I kept my cool. Tony was freaking out, so was she but I understand that. They were still so young. We got her to the hospital and Tony went in with her. When Tony came out, with the biggest grin on his face the whole team was there with me. Abby was bouncing!

"Look, is it a boy or a girl?"

There in his arms was Tony's child. Tim was in awe, and so was Ziva. Tony just had that goofy look on his face and Abby was clicking pictures.

"Girl! Dad, what do you think of Sage Kelly Gibbs?" I looked at him, he was naming her after my daughter. I smiled warmly.

"Good name, Tony! Bet your sister would like that too." Tony had never meet Kelly but I had talked about her some with him and even from a early age, whenever he saw Kelly's picture, he'd say sister not Kelly. I took her and smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Yes, you named after your aunt and that's a good thing."

The nurse came out and I saw that something wasn't right. She took the baby to get some things done. The doctor came out, yeah, there was something wrong.

"Mr. Gibbs." Tony turned around, he was still in awe of becoming a father, even at eighteen it was something I could see he wanted. The doctor came over me and Tony, I turned to him. He gave a weak smile. "I am sorry but we couldn't stop the mother bleeding. We couldn't save her. I am so sorry." I didn't have time to think, I had to catch my son. He was shaken.

"No, she can't be. She.. No, you're lying." The doctor looked at Tony.

"I wish I was. I am so sorry we couldn't save her." I grabbed Tony.

"No. I want to see her." He was struggling with me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me.

"Son, she gone. Come on, calm down. Please, Tony."

They had been best friends and my son cared about her. He turned around and wrapped his arms around my neck as he buried his head into my neck. He lost it, he was crying hard as I slid my hands up and down his back and hummed something, just like I did when he was a kid. I needed to stay strong, I couldn't lose it right now, my son needed me. I was just glad that Sage was still alive and healthy. It took a few minutes, then he turned to the doctor, wiping his face.

"When can I take her home? I would like to have Lilly cremated after the autopsy, she was catholic." The doctor looked at him with a smile.

"When we have her all checked, you can take her home, Mr. Gibbs." Tony nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor." Then he turned to Ducky. "Ducky, you think they would let you autopsy her? You always talk to them and make their cross-over so easy. Please, Ducky?" I saw the tears in Ducky eyes. The whole team had met her and Ducky nodded.

"This is Bethesda, I am sure I can get the okay to do the autopsy here in the hospital and make sure she cremated, Tony." Abby came over and hugged him, he always was good at staying strong for Abby.

"You need anything, you tell me. I am up for babysitting when I am not working. You got me, buddy? I am here for you." He looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Got you, Abby. You're always there for me. Tim and Ziva too. I'll make sure to let you know if I need you guys." The thing about my team was they were a good sixteen, or more, years older than him but they were his best friends. Ducky was like a grandfather to him and he had a family that was there for him. He looked at me, I knew he had a question for me.

"I want to keep her ashes until Sage is old enough to spread her mother's ashes with me. I want to take her sailing to spread her mother's ashes on the water." I stroked my son's face, getting the tears that were still falling. He was being so strong.

"Then we'll wait until you're ready, Son, and then we'll spread her ashes. We'll put her ashes in a safe place in the basement." The rest of the day went by. We got Sage home. She was a beauty, she had black hair like her mother's, the eyes were not showing yet but I figured she was going to have her daddy's eyes. I walked to the nursery but stopped to listen to Tony talk to her.

"Your momma was a real smart woman. She was pretty too. She had a hard life but she gave me you. Me and your papa are going to take real good care of you." I walked in and ran my hand along Tony's back, looking at the little girl sleeping.

"That we are, Sage. You're going to grow up in a loving family." I took her from Tony, who didn't seem to want to let her go. I walked her to the crib and laid her down and covered her up before I guided Tony out.

"I am taking two months off. You need to go back to school in a week, Son. Then I've got her for the next seven weeks, then we start her in daycare at the Navy Yard."

The year went and Tony did well. He was a good father. He went to school, then after school he picked Sage up and took her home. She had gotten Tony's green eyes and she was a cheerful little baby. She had a lot of her father in her. I got a call from Tony about six that night, when I was at work.

"Dad, guess what?" I smirked some and leaned back.

"What's up, Son?" I could hear Sage giggling and I smiled.

"She took her first steps, Dad. You should have seen her, she was perfect. She was holding on to the couch and she took about three steps towards me, calling to me. It was so awesome, Dad." I had to smile.

"Yeah, I bet it was, Son. Tomorrow is my day off, we'll get her to walk for me then. I was thinking, we could go and get Sage her first dog. What do you think?" I heard her babbling near the phone, guessing Tony was holding her.

"Yeah, Dad, I think she would like a puppy. Been a while since we had a dog in the house." Yeah, Tony had mourned his dog's death and I knew he was looking forward to another dog. He was going to be going to the police academy soon.

"Yeah, with you going for police training, a dog would keep her company instead of just me."

I was proud of my son. He had grown up a little fast but he had taken it all in his stride. The death of Lilly still got to him, sometimes. Because she had decided she wanted to be part of Sage's life but she'd allow Tony to raise him. I hung up and the days passed.

Sage and I took Tony to the police academy, he would be there for three months. The whole CSI team was there with me and Sage when he graduated, I was so proud! I had promised myself that I wouldn't shed even one tear, but I lost that battle as Sage wiped at my face.

"Papa." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead as Tony came over. She screamed as she saw him coming. "Dada." We all celebrated that night, at Tony's graduation. He was going to be a beat cop here in D.C. I could tell that Tony was happy he had made it. When we finally got the team to head home, I took him in my arms and hugged him.

"Proud of you, Anthony Gibbs." He hugged me back and smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

We both went to check on Sage. She was fast asleep in her bed, holding on to a teddy bear. Her two black labs, Emerald and Ruby, were under the crib asleep. Why we got two still baffles me. She had clung to both of them and Tony couldn't say no! So, I had given in to both of them and we got both puppies. They had grown and they were about a year old and were protective over there little ward. When we went to bed, usually Ruby would sleep on the foot of Tony's bed, protecting him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the show or the character of NCIS. **

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony Gibbs. **

* * *

Tony was in his second year as a D.C beat cop. Sage was now three years old and I was still at NCIS, not quite ready to retire. I got a call when we were in the office, working on cold cases, as Jenny walked in. I went pale. Jenny looked at me as I hung up.

"Jethro, what's wrong?" I stood up, shaken. "McGee, get Ducky to the hospital. Ziva, you and Abby go get Sage and take her to the house. Tony been shot. He just got to the hospital and they've got him in surgery." Jenny looked at me.

"Come on, Jethro. I'll drive you to the hospital and I won't take no for an answer!"

I didn't argue, I knew I wasn't really in a fit state to drive. We rushed to the hospital. I was pacing as we waited. Ducky was watching the surgery, making sure everything was going well. This was a father's nightmare. He was a good cop but the risk of him getting shot had always haunted me. Ducky came out two hours later, sliding out of the scrubs. I rushed over to him.

"Ducky, how's my son?" Ducky touched my shoulder.

"He took a bullet his thigh and one to his back. It didn't get anywhere near the spine. He lost a lot of blood but otherwise a full recovery is expected. But, for now, he's going to need to heal. And for that he needs rest. We'll know later on, how long he's going to need to recover." Tony's Chief walked in and looked at us.

"Good to know he's doing okay. Agent Gibbs, you be pleased to know that we got the bastard that shot your son. We'll make sure he's put away for a long time. Tony's a damn fine cop. He will be getting a commendation, at least, for pushing his own partner and a little girl to safety and prevented them from getting killed."

The Chief was a good man. He was hard on Tony, but he was also making sure that Tony got the right training. Tony wanted to become a detective. I nodded.

"Thanks, Thompson. I'll make sure to keep you in the loop. Ducky will keep you update with his medical care. He deserves a medal, you're right, and thanks for coming." Thompson and I had been Marines together. We didn't work as close as me and Tony's real father had, but he was a good man. When Tony was finally in his own room, I sat there and when he woke up he looked over to me.

"Hey Dad. Where is Sage? She okay?" I nodded and stroked his hair, he looked pale.

"Ziva and Abby are with her. Abby's going to stay with her this weekend. Doctors think you probably can go home Monday." He fell back, relieved. He worried about Sage.

"First gun shot wounds, Dad. Lucky me, huh?" I laughed softly and touched his hand as he looked at me. Yeah, first ones but didn't mean I liked it.

"Yeah, Son, got to happen at some point in a career as a cop. Doesn't mean I like it." He fell asleep on me and I made sure he was covered up. The next morning Abby came with Sage, who didn't like it much when she couldn't crawl on Daddy while he was in bed.

"Daddy! I want Daddy." I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Well, he's right there but Daddy is hurt and you can't crawl on him." Oh, she was her father's daughter alright! Stubborn as a mule! She grunted so I let her slide onto Tony's lap to say goodbye.

"Me stay, Daddy." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You get to go play with Aunt Abby, Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tim. I think that Emerald and Ruby are going to get lonely without you at home." She relented finally and I carried her out to Ziva and smiled.

"Get her home and give her some sweets, she was a good girl." She clung to me and looked at me.

"Papa come home too?" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I am going to stay with Daddy, then when we bring Daddy home, I will come home with Daddy. Okay?"

She gave that pout that always made me want to give her whatever it was she wanted. But she went with Ziva, looking over Ziva's shoulder as they headed out. The Monday came and I got Tony home. Abby had taken two weeks of her vacation time to stay with Tony when I was back at work. I came home that night and Abby told me Tony was asleep and Sage was taking a nap. I nodded, she gave me a hug and went home. I went to check on Sage first and made sure she was covered up. I went to see Tony, who sat up and looked at me as he stretched.

"How was work, Dad?" He stood up, he was able to walk now he been home for a week. Sage had got the hang of being careful around her Daddy. She came running in, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy." He smirked as I picked her up and he came over to us.

"What's up, little lady?" She was rubbing her eyes still, even as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Had a bad dream." He smiled and stroked her hair gently. I stroked her back, letting her wake up some more before I set her down. Ruby and Emerald came in, stretching out. I spoke.

"How about we have some cookies and milk."

She perked up and nodded. We all headed downstairs. I sat her down in a chair and Tony sat down next to her as I got three glasses of milk and put them down and then set out some homemade cookies Abby had made. I put three on each plate and handed them out. Abby had been a trooper, she'd been helping out a lot. I smirked at Tony.

"She ready to start pre school tomorrow." I knew his look. I'd had that look with Kelly and him. I hated to see my baby growing up so fast! He looked at me.

"Does she have to, Dad? I mean, she only three?" I smirked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, Tony, it's only a half day this year and next year. Amy is going to get her after school, when you go back to work. She'll take her until you get off, just like she did when you were her age. Got to let her grow up a little, Tony." He was about to comment about that, but he stopped himself and grunted.

"Fine."

She got down after she was done. Tony stood and washed the dishes. He went to sit in the living room and she crawled up with him, to show him a picture she had drawn. They were talking while I was getting dinner made. Tony was a damn good father. He had made me proud these past three years, since she was born. That little girl looked up to him, she was proud of her father too. Even though Tony getting shot had scared the shit out of me, I had to agree that Tony had become a damn fine cop. I looked over and Tony was reading her a book, the dogs had come in from outside and were laying around on the floor, listening too, it seemed.

Tony went to work the next day, he was working the desk for another week before he was let back on full duty with his partner. Ducky said he was healing well and that he was fit for work.

The next three years went well and Sage was in first grade, she loved school and she was a smart little girl. She got that from both her parents. Tony had made detective and they had him working homicide. He was so excited when he told he was going to get to work homicide.

~Finished~

* * *

**OOC: I know short story but that's how I wanted it please review and I hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
